


try me

by adora_rose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BUT SHARING IS CARING, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), I'm bored and I'll be damned if I don't end the year with smut okay, Lance is such a brat, M/M, Set during season 8, Sex, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), completely self-indulgent, god everyone is TIRED Keith SHUT UP HE'S SO LOUD, lance is very horny and so is keith, not that they care lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adora_rose/pseuds/adora_rose
Summary: Finally alone since the time they first arrived to Earth, and a little desperate for each other's touch.Lance and Keith just want each other naked in bed, all the time. Which neither have any complaints about, because hell:If one thing was for certain, Lance was going to get laid before he died.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	try me

If one thing was for certain, Lance was going to get laid before he died.

It was like one of those bucket-list things you make in high school, when turning forty was as close to death as it got. Since Lance knew the possibility of dying was much, _much_ higher than usual, he better start on that "bucket-list thing".

Which was saying a lot, considering the fact he was always on the verge of dying.

Not like Keith was any better.

The latter was fidgeting under the table, his lip between his teeth as he leaned back in his seat, white-knuckled with arms crossed over his chest. Lance smirked into his spoonful of food (which, god, when was the last time he had real earth food?) his hand trailing innocently up from Keith's knee, ghosting over his inner thighs, squeezing the toned muscle before sliding back down to a safer zone.

Not that it mattered, when Keith was practically waiting to tear him away from the dinner table and fuck him into the mattress till the headboard breaks.

And _God_ was Lance looking forward to it.

Instead, he bid his time, humming as he scooped another spoonful of food into his mouth, pretending to be more interested in the conversation that Hunk and Allura were currently having about new Teludav technology, while licking his spoon clean as innocently as possibly, flicking his tongue against the metal as he then turned his head. 

Knowing Keith was watching him like a hawk, Lance sighed dramatically, leaning his head back to wall behind him, baring his neck in a way that was casual to everyone else, but judging from the way Keith's thigh was tensing under his touch, it would be driving his boyfriend insane. 

Especially since the faded purple-marks under his collar would barely peaking over the material, like a little reminder that it has been far too long since they've had one-on-one time together. The slight ache in his body attested to it. 

Keith nearly jumped out of his skin when Lance brushed over the top of his pants, the motion covered as though Lance was simply taking his hand under the table, if it weren't for the fact that Lance was gripping his cock through the fabric like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Welp, I forgot some things I gotta do. I'll see you guys around, don't miss me too much," Lance grins, standing up and pretending like Keith wasn't glaring two holes into the back of his head as Lance gathers his cup and plate. Hunk snorts into his food as Allura and him share a knowing look before waving him off. 

"Just don't forget Keith, dude seriously looks like he's about to explode," Hunk coughs, giving Allura a sidelong look who just looks tired as she picks up her cup and looks over the rim. 

"If we need you, we'll definitely know where you are," Allura adds, more tired than anything as though all the incidents of nearly finding Keith and Lance naked in supply closets and way too many accidental "forgot to turn off the mic" moments in the cockpit was the reason why her hair was stark-white.

"On that note, I'm going to leave." Lance says, unable to deny it and leaves without another snarky comment to bolster him. 

Not even ten minutes later, when Lance is back in his dorm room rummaging through his nightstand, do the doors open back up. Lance doesn't even bother to look up as he hears the door lock behind him, two pairs of hands already finding their way under his shirt, their mouth on his skin. 

"Took you long enough," Lance grinned, his breath picking up as Keith's hand brushed against the front of his throat as Keith gave a breathless laugh, pulling his collar down to nip at the skin. 

"I couldn't exactly get up with a hard on in front of the entire mess hall," Keith frowned, making his point known as he pressed harder against Lance's ass, rutting against him. Lance pressed back, inhaling a shuddering breath. 

"Oh? Well you better make it up to me," Lance grins, turning his head before Keith growls and slams his lips onto his, nipping his bottom lip as he tears his belt off him in record time. Keith pulls away to let Lance throw off his shirt, wasting no time to help Keith do the same. 

"Make it up to you? Earn it, first." 

Lance's eyes glint as he takes Keith's shoulder and shoves him onto the bed, spreading Keith's legs apart as he sits between them, enjoying the way that Keith, no matter how confident he sounds, looks so flustered as Lance looks up, thumbing the button of his pants. 

"We'll see, Hot Shot." 

Before Keith could even protest at the nickname, Lance shoved down Keith's pants, taking his boxers down with it, and took already hard cock into his hand. Keith hissed as Lance gave a quick pump, thumbing over the bright-red head, smearing his precum down his length.

Lance looked up and watched the way Keith's adams apple bobbled, taking careful attention to lick his pink lips, before wrapping his lips over the head of Keith's cock and swirled his tongue over the tip, enjoying the salty taste that smoothed over his tongue. Keith gasped, hands tugging through his hair and pulling, the motion sending a pooling heat in his abdomen. 

_"F-fuck,"_ Keith pants as Lance hums, presses his hand on Keith's hip to keep him still, because damn while he was happy to die on this dick, he was still working on getting Keith as far down his throat as he could. Lance ignored the way his lungs burned as he closed his eyes, working his tongue like the world was ending tomorrow. 

Gasping, Lance pulled away, squeezing a little tighter as Keith whined, bucking his hips into Lance's hand in attempt to go faster. 

Lance ignored it and instead pulled away, standing up to rid himself of his own uncomfortable jeans, which Keith took no time shoving down, letting Lance give a quick thank to the gods as Keith took no time to slide off the bed and onto his knees, taking Lance's cock in his hand and wraps his lips around it. 

And if Lance had his way, he would have a fucking _painting_ of Keith on his knees with his pretty pink lips wrapped around his dick, because god he's never seen anyone so beautiful. 

Luckily for him, all thought is cleared from his mind when Keith starts sucking, because god "Top of the Class, Black Paladin of Voltron" _had_ to be good at everything. 

Lance gripped the top of Keith's shoulders, digging his fingers into the hard slope of muscle, tossing his head back as he gasped, because fuck, his mouth was so warm and good wrapped him. 

_"Just like that baby,"_ Lance groans, swiping Keith's hair from his face as Keith looks up at him with those sharp eyes, so wicked as sucks harder, the motion sending a spike of pleasure through him. 

With a few more strokes, Keith pulled away with a pop, and Lance swears his soul left his body at the trail of saliva that connected him to Keith's lips, who leans back and swipes his thumb against his lip as he stands up and grips the back of Lance's head and slams their mouths together. Lance groans as he tastes himself on Keith's tongue, presses closer, grabbing their erections in his one hand, enjoying the way Keith hisses as Lance stokes, pleasure burning his skin. 

"God, if you don't fuck me against that mattress right now, I'm leaving," Lance whines as Keith smiles sweetly, which was Lance's first warning because when does Keith ever smile sweetly, but they both know it's an empty threat considering the way both their cocks are leaking. 

"Hmm, I don't think so," Keith mummers, moving his hand up Lance's abdomen, enjoying the way his muscles jump under his touch, and Lance curses as as Keith swipes his thumb over Lance's nipple. "You won't be walking anywhere after I'm done with you." 

"That's so fucking cliche," Lance laughs breathlessly, but shoves Keith back onto the bed nonetheless, straddling over his hips as Keith stares up at Lance as though he's offered him the world.

Lance smiles back, leaning back as he makes show of stroking his own cock, enjoying the way Keith's grip nearly bruises his thighs as he watches each stroke with such an intensity that it burns his veins. 

"You're going to watch me fuck myself, but don't you dare touch," Lance commands, reaching past Keith for the salve he found earlier (because it's not like they had lube readily prepared for them. No matter how horny Lance was, he don't think he could ever look any of the staff in the eye and ask for that). Dipping his fingers in, Lance enjoyed the way Keith hungrily eyed his movements, his cock nearly touching his belly, but his hands were obediently still. 

Leaning back to give him a good view, Lance made show of circling his entrance, slicking himself up, before pressing a finger in, biting his lip as he coaxed himself open. 

"Think of me fucking you till you scream my name," Keith breathes, tearing his eyes from Lance's hand as Lance gasped, stroking himself faster till he was ready for another finger, stretching around his digits. 

"Yeah?" Lance smiles, looking down as he pumps his hand, so lewd, and searching for the place that makes his back arch. "Not if you're screaming mine first." 

And there, Lance gasps, pressing his finger against the spot that sent pleasure burning up his body, eyes burning as he pressed harder, hand slapping against his ass as he tried to get as much as his fingers in- and the fact that a very naked Keith was watching his every move? 

He opened one eyes, poking his tongue out to give a teasing wink, making Keith growl, bucking his hips, a red flush going down his chest, heels digging into the bed as Lance pointedly ignored both of their painfully hard dicks. 

Lance was being a little shit, and Keith knew it. 

"Fuck this," Keith heaved, pulling Lance's hand out before flipping Lance onto his back. Lance grinned and with his clean hand, grabbed the salve and smeared it on Keith's dick, giving a quick pump as Keith hissed, dipping his hand into the salve and carefully pressed into Lance. 

Which was so much better than when it was just him. 

Keith leaned forward into a filthy kiss, groaning as he pumped his fingers into Lance, pulling away to watch Lance's face bloom with pleasure, shifting his movement till Lance's back bowed. 

"That's it, baby," Keith smiled into his skin, "Are you ready for me?" 

_"God, please,"_ Lance gasped, sweat pearling against his brow, despite the one who was teasing Keith a few moments ago, looking so so desperate, and so good under Keith. 

Without a second to lose, Keith line's himself up with Keith, Lance wrapping his legs over Keith's hips, and Lance decidedly agrees that Keith looks so much prettier above him, looking absolutely wrecked without even fucking him yet. 

Keith leans down and gives Lance a chaste peck, like he wasn't about to absolutely ruin Lance, before he slams into him, gasping as he stretched around him. Lance's hand scraped against Keith's back, tightening into his hair as he enjoy the way it burns. Keith only gives Lance a moment to adjust, because fuck they don't have time and need the release now, before Keith is pulling back out and slamming back into Lance that knocks the breath out of his lungs. 

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ Lance chokes, throwing his head back into the pillows as Keith leans back, grabbing Lance's leg to press back almost to his shoulders, (Lance thanks his natural flexibility) panting as he searches for the spot that'll make Lance scream. 

_"You feel so good, breaking over my cock,"_ Keith growls, between each thrust, gripping Lance's hip as he slams back into him. Keith tilts Lance's hips upwards, grinning at the way his hands smooth over his chest, grabbing his forearm for stability as Keith _fucks_ him. 

_"Keith, yes-"_ Lance suddenly chokes, throwing his head back screams his name, and god if Keith wasn't feeling good before, god it was hot, as Keith focused on the spot that made Lance scream. "Right there- right there Keith-" 

Keith panted, muscles burning as the frame slammed against the wall, the bed creaking as Keith pleasure burn across his body, scorching him at the way Lance' tightened around him- almost too tight to last any longer. 

_"Fuck- Lance- I-"_ Keith closed his opened his eyes, quickly taking Lance's cock into his hand, giving a few hard strokes as Lance met his thrusts, eyes closed. 

_"Fucking cum in me, Keith- fuck,"_ Lance panted, arching into his touch, _"I'm not going to last- KEITH-"_

Not needing any more prompting, Keith drives him with each thrust, sending stars in Lance's vision as his back bows, his balls tightening as the fire that danced under skin, exploded, making Keith give a choked gasp as Lance's walls squeezed around him, his own hips stuttering as ropes of cum smeared over Keith's hand, and onto Lance's stomach, panting. Lance digs his heels harder into Keith's back, pulling him closer.

_"L-Lance, shit-"_

Keith groans, slamming his hips against Lance's ass, grinding as waves of pleasure speared through him, releasing into Lance, who rode him through his orgasm. 

They both stay still, trying to gather their breath as they come down from their highs, Keith pressing his face into Lance's shoulder, pressing a sweet kiss as he slips out, pulling away as they both watch cum smear against Lance's thighs. 

"Fuck thats hot," Keith says, without thinking as Lance laughs, tossing his head back he smoothes a soothing hand down Keith's back. 

"You know what would be hotter? Being a darling and getting me a towel," 

Keith presses a quick kiss to Lance's lips and rubs his thigh, before quickly getting up and grabbing a towel from the nightstand before returning, and wiping Lance up. 

"When's the last time we were able to do that in a real bed," Lance grinned as Keith tossed the towel back some where on the floor with their mess of clothes, before tugging Lance back onto his chest as they leaned against the pillows, content to be like this for now. 

"Too long," Keith smiles, pressing a kiss to Lance's temple who hums. "To be fair, I want you in my bed, naked all the time, so it's never enough-" 

"If we both had our way, neither of us would leaving the bed, ever," Lance laughs, muffled as he sighs as Keith rubs his shoulders, closing his eyes. 

"I can think of other places," Keith offers, looking at Lance through his lashes who grins. 

"Shower?" 

"Shower." 

Lance smiled into Keith's kiss they rolled over, in bed content in each others arms, reminders of their love evident on their skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah im ending 2020 with smut. KLANCE BBBYYYYYY anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! this was so fun to write EEEEE <3 oh 2021 please don't rock my shit too hard, be gentle <3


End file.
